Familia
by Majo Walles
Summary: Slash - Resumen: Harry recuerda los dìas en que recivió a su pequeño Phillipe y su vida en familia. 3ª respuesta a la Maraton Snarry de la Mazmorra


Familia

-¡Papá!

Harry sonrió abriendo los brazos para recibir a su hijo que venía saliendo del jardín de niños. Había tenido tiempo para ir por él y aprovechar de pasar la tarde juntos, antes de que llegara Severus y ganara toda la atención del niño, como siempre.

No entendía como era que Severus pudiera entender tan bien a Phillipe, como si pudiera leer su mente, siempre estaba un paso adelante en los deseos de su hijo, algo que Harry envidiaba, pues el niño, si bien le amaba y se lo demostraba a diario, no era como con Severus que era capaz de hacerlo olvidar que estaban jugando o algo que les gustara a ambos. No lo reprocharía, eso era lógico, pero ciertamente le encantaría pasar más tiempo con su bebé.

Pero esto no siempre fue así, no siempre quiso estar todo el día con el niño, de hecho, pasó por mucho antes de querer quedarse con el niño a solas. Como fue el día en que le entregaron a su hijo.

_-Tiene que firmar aquí –dijo al mujer mostrando el papel e indicando con el dedo- otra firma aquí, señor Potter –le indicó volteando la pagina- y finalmente su huella digital en ambas paginas._

_A Harry se le hacía todo tan burocrático y frío, que no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de pasar, algo tan importante tomado como un simple tramite, como quien firma la compra de un automóvil o una casa._

_-Listo –dijo la mujer acomodando los papeles en dos carpetas y tendiéndole una a Harry-, desde este momento es el padre adoptivo de Phillipe Dursley, desde ahora Phillipe Potter._

_Harry recibió el papel de su nuevo hijo, sin siquiera haber digerido aun toda la información. A penas y se despidió de la mujer de gafas redondas y cabello castaño que le dio la custodia del niño, sólo salió de la oficina, siendo residido por su esposo quien le esperaba afuera con el niño en brazos. Un bebé de sólo un año, de cara redonda y cabello castaño y liso. _

_-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Severus viéndolo algo pálido._

_-Yo… creo que no sé –dijo mirándolo con algo de temor y es que no era para menos, desde que lo llamaran hace tres días que su vida había cambiado._

_**Estaba en la cocina con Severus, disfrutando del almuerzo que podían compartir juntos el día Domingo, pues con los trabajos de ambos, eran pocas las oportunidades que podían almorzar juntos. Severus era el director de un muy buen instituto, Hogwarts, de donde Harry había salido y era alumno. Harry en esos tiempos había pedido la emancipación por su mala relación con su tutor y tío, Vernon Dursley, su tía no era una mala persona, pero sus diferencias políticas con los que fueron sus padres biológicos, los habían llevado a romper lazos familiares terminantemente. Harry era comunista como sus padres y sus tíos eran de la oposición. **_

_**Cuando Harry estuvo estudiando se empezó a llevar muy bien con su director, quien conocía a sus padres y a su profesor de historia y biología, Serius Black y Remun Lupin respectivamente, ambos tambien amigos íntimos de sus padres. El tiempo pasó y la amistad de Severus y Harry los llevó a conocerse más y más, hasta que finalmente terminaron declarado sus sentimientos de manera amorosa y espesaron una relación cunado Harry salió del instituto.**_

_**Ahora, tres años después llevaban un año de feliz matrimonio. Harry estudiaba pedagogía en matemáticas e iba en su segundo año, feliz con los resultados. **_

_**Pero ese domingo fue diferente a todos los que conocían, una llamada al teléfono y su mundo se volvió de cabeza. Una enfermera del hospital central les avisaba que su primo estaba internado, un accidente automovilístico en el que se vio involucrado.**_

_**Severus había tomado el control de la situación, le pidió las indicaciones a la enfermera y habían partido raudos al lugar. Cuando llegaron les dijeron que un automovilista ebrio había impactado de frente con el auto de Dudley, matando en el acto a su primo y dejando a su esposa en estado vegetal. Harry conocía a la mujer de su primo, era su amiga en el instituto y estuvo feliz cuando su primo le dijo que la amaba y que quería casarse con ella, sin importarle sus preferencias política, aunque esto acarreara que su tío Vernon no quisiera volver a ver a su hijo. **_

_**La enfermera les informo que Phillip, el hijo de ambos de un año había salido milagrosamente a salvo gracias a las maniobras de Dudley, que hicieron que el golpe les diera de frente a ello y no a los asientos traseros en donde venia la silla de bebé. **_

_**Para Harry era un shock, se repetía su misma historia, pues sus padres tambien murieron de la misma manera dejándolo a él huérfano y en manos de sus parientes.**_

_**Esta vez las cosas no serían muy diferente, pues no tenían ni idea de que es lo que pasaba con sus tíos, por que estos ni siquiera se presentaron al hospital donde ahora estaba el único familiar directo que les quedaba, su nieto.**_

_**La asistente social dijo que la esposa de Dudley había pedido que lo ubicaran y que les dieran a su bebé, que lo conocían y que él y su pareja podrían darle una familia a su hijo.**_

_**La noticia había pillado a Harry en un mal momento, por que no era capaz de reaccionar siquiera. Lo único que podía procesar es que su primo había muerto. Si bien cuando eran niños no se llevaron muy bien, el paso a la madures los había ayudado a limar asperezas y podían decir que ahora, luego de que ambos hubieran sido el padrino del otro en su matrimonio, los había unido un lazo casi fraternal, por eso ahora mismo no podía entender de Dudley estuviera muerto.**_

_**-Harry –lo había despertado Severus, ya que se había quedado como estatua frente a la UCI*, donde le habían llevado para que pudiera ver a Julia, la esposa de su primo.**_

_**-Sí, lo siento –dijo negando con la cabeza y yendo con la enfermera que los guiaba, les dijo que no era necesario el traje de esterilidad ni nada, era meramente un tramite que ahora se podían ahorrar ya que la mujer no sobreviviría bajo ningún motivo, llegaron a la habitación y la vieron entubada completamente, el rostro lleno de moretones y raspaduras.**_

_**-Lamento que no hubieran podido llegar antes, pero hace unas horas se le declaró muerte cerebral –dijo el medico que estaba en la habitación de Julia.**_

_**-Ella… ¿Ella puede escucharme? –preguntó sin apartar la mirada.**_

_**-Si les ayuda a superar el momento, puedo decirle que se despida de ella, pero no puedo jurarle que le escuchara.**_

_**Harry no necesitó nada, sólo se acercó y tomó la mano de la mujer, estaba fría y le removió la conciencia.**_

_**-Proteger a Phillipe, amiga, te lo prometo.**_

_Ahora estaban ahí, en la sala de la casa con un bebé al que no podían hacer parar de llorar. Severus lo paseaba en brazos, meciéndolo y susurrándole que se calmara, pero no tenía muchos resultados, no cuando el niño no los relacionaba con sus padres, a quienes ya no volvería a ver._

_-¿Crees que tenga hambre? –preguntó Harry, su experiencia con bebés en realidad era completamente nula, por lo que no sabía como parar con el berreo del niño._

_-Prepararle algo de leche, mientras veré lo del pañal –le dijo encaminándose a la pieza de ambos._

_Llegó a la habitación y dejó al niño en la cama de dos plazas que compartía con su esposo, para buscar en el bolso que le dieron en el hospital, las cosas del niño que pudieron rescatar de la chatarra que era el automóvil destrozado. _

_No tenía idea de como mudar un bebé, no que no se creyera capaz, de hecho, estaba seguro que no podía ser algo que requiriera de habilidades muy técnicas. Podía hacerlo, lo sabía y por el bien del bebé era mejor que resultara. Desnudó al bebé de la cintura para abajo, quitando los broches de la parte baja el pañal olía horrible, pero tragó fuerte para pasar de ello, sacó el pañal y una involuntaria arcada le atacó ¡Esto era terrible! Su nuevo hijo se estaba pudriendo, o eso fue lo que le pareció._

_-¡¿Qué es esta peste?!_

_-Si quieres le puedes llamar popo –dijo Severus burlándose, viendo a sus esposo tapando su nariz con exageración._

_-En realidad no quiero llamarle de ninguna manera, gracias._

_Harry se acercó y se sentó un poco alejado, pero en la cama, viendo como Severus cambiaba al bebé con maestría._

_-Eres bueno con esto…_

_-Esto casado con un mocoso, sé tratar a los niños._

_-¿Perdón? Dejé los pañales hace años –dijo elevando una ceja._

_-Pero muchas veces te comportas como un niño._

_-Eso es mentira…_

_-¿Vez? –dijo terminando de acomodar el pañal, viendo que el niño reía- parece que era eso lo que lo tenía molesto._

_-Sí._

_Se quedó mirándolos, Severus se veía genial con el niño en brazos. Aunque siempre lo imagino, es algo que su esposo tenía nato, por que por mucho que los alumnos dijeran que lo odiaban o cosas así, era a quien acudían cuando tenía un problema serio, o que de verdad requiriera de mano dura. Severus inspiraba confianza._

_-¿Quieres alimentarlo? –le preguntó acercándose con el bebé y tendiéndoselo, pero Harry no reaccionó._

_-No creo que sea buena idea –dijo casi alejándose._

_-Es sólo alimentarlo… de hecho, sería bueno que lo tomaras en brazos, para que se empiece a acostumbrar a ti._

_-No es una buena idea, Severus, es verdad._

_-¿A qué le temes? –le preguntó algo divertido por la cara de pánico de su esposo._

_-Verás, cuando era más joven tomé un niño en brazos, Severus… el niño se me cayó –dijo como si relatara una tragedia griega-, estaba tan nervioso, la madre del niño era mi amiga y sólo por eso creo que no cortó mi cabeza._

_-Harry, son accidentes y suelen pasar._

_-¿Alguna vez se te cayó un bebé? –le preguntó tratando de acorralarlo._

_-Un bebé no, pero si mal no recuerdo hice que te golpearas la cabeza cuando traté de tomarte en brazos nuestra noche de bodas._

_Harry no lo pudo evitar, se puso a reír con todas sus fuerzas. Casi ya había olvidado eso y Severus prefería que fuera así, por que no era algo de lo que se enorgulleciera._

_Severus acostó al bebé al lado de Harry y lo inclinó poniendo un cojín para que quedara semiacostado._

_-Bien, pon la mamadera en su boca, y no dejes que le deje de llegar leche. Escuché que si absorben aire luego le dan mas gases._

_-Está bien –dijo casi con temor ¡El era nulo con los bebés!_

_Severus los contemplaba y tenía una cara placida. Harry sabía que su esposo lo estaba tomando como una prueba, por eso tenía que hacerlo bien._

_-Te voy a dejar un rato solo con él._

_-¡¿Qué?! No, no, no, no –dijo quitando la mamadera de la boca del niño, el que se puso a llorar por la falta de alimento- ¡Lo siento! –casi chilló y le acercó la mamadera nuevamente-. No puedes dejarme solo._

_-Tengo que ir por la cuna, recuerda que la tienda dijo que la tendría hoy._

_-Pero y si le hago algo malo._

_-Confío en ti, sé que no lo asesinaras –dijo divertido-. Cuando se tome toda la leche ponlo sobre tu pecho y muévete con él un rato, puede que se duerma._

_-Severus…_

_-Ten confianza, no es un recién nacido._

_Harry no estaba seguro de que eso fuera a resultar, pero no le quedó de otra, por que cuando fue a mirar a su esposo nuevamente, este ya no estaba en la habitación y la puerta de la calle sonó prontamente._

_-Bien… -dijo mirando al niño que le miraba con sus grandes ojos y no paraba de tomar su leche- haremos que esto funcione, Phill –cuando dijo eso el niño soltó a reír dejando de lado la leche- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te gusta que te llamen Phill? –nuevamente el niño se carcajeó- Ya veo –dijo sonriendo._

_Para cuando Severus llegó con la cuna, casi una hora después, Harry estaba con Phill en la sala, ayudandolo a dar torpes pasos._

_-Veo que se están divirtiendo –dijo parado desde la entrada._

_-¡Severus mira! –dijo tomando al bebé en brazos y acercándose a la puerta- ¡Phill! –el niño soltó a reír y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas de tanto hacerlo- No sé por qué, pero parece que le llamaban así o algo, por que siempre ríe cuando lo digo._

_-Sabía que lo podrías hacer –dijo besando a Harry, mientras el bebé los miraba desde los brazos de su nuevo y joven padre- Ahora, dejaré el asunto de la cuna en tus manos, mientras yo le doy un baño a este pequeño –dijo estirando un brazo._

_-Está bien –dijo entregándole al bebé y sosteniendo la larga caja con la cuna desarmada dentro para dirigirse a la habitación que habían decidido, sería para el bebé._

_No se demoró nada en armarla, de hecho, era cosa de abrirla, estirar un par de piezas y luego ajustarlas muy bien, todo por la seguridad del niño._

_Cuando terminó se dirigió al baño, desde donde se escuchaban las risas del niño. Encontró a Severus jugando con el bebé, le hacía peinados raros con el shampoo y el bebé chapoteaba divertido, luego Severus se las ingenió para hacer burbujas y el niño las miraba impresionaba, para luego volver a reír cuando estas se reventaban._

_Severus de verdad que sería un buen padre, lo sabía. Juntos podrían con esta nueva prueba._

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer ahora, Phill? –le preguntó Harry cuando le hubieran entregado el helado de chocolate que su hijo quería.

-Quiero a mi papá Sev –dijo mirándolo con esos lindos ojos que le hacían imposible el decir que no.

-Pero íbamos a pasar el día juntos…

-Pero quiero a papá Sev.

Harry suspiró resignado, por que sabía que Severus era el "heroe" de su hijo, así que nada podía hacer con eso.

-Está bien –dijo llamando un taxi y encaminándose al instituto.

Cuando llegaron Severus estaba en la entrada, Harry lo había llamado al ceclular avisándole que iban en camino.

-¡Papá! –Phill salió corriendo en búsqueda de Severus que se agachó para recibirlo en brazos.

-¿Cómo estás, campeón? –dijo levantándolo.

-Bien –respondió feliz.

-Te odio –dijo Harry llegando a su lado-. Es el colmo que nuestro hijo te prefiera a ti, todo amargado y gruñón –dijo cruzando los brazos. Claro que eso era completamente falso, pues amaba a su esposo con el alma.

-Tengo unas facilidad para atraer mocosos –dijo acercándose a besarle superficialmente.

Harry negó con la cabeza, mientras veía a su esposo y su hijo entrar al colegio a buscar las cosas de Severus, de todos modos ya estaba pronta la hora de salida y podrían regresar los tres juntos a casa.

La vida puede ser difícil cuando te conviertes en padre, mucho más si es, literalmente, de la noche a la mañana, pero si te mantienes firme y junto a las personas que te aman y sabes que te apoyaran, todo es posible.

Fin

*= Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos


End file.
